


Don’t Ever Gotta Pay Me Back

by jesuisherve



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy's really tired but he finds himself at White's apartment anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Ever Gotta Pay Me Back

White opens the door and I lean on the doorframe. He’s half smiling at me and he leans on the door frame too. We’re close, almost close enough to touch faces. “Hey,” I say.

“Hey,” he replies. “I didn’t know you were in the neighbourhood.”

“Yeah. I needed to get out of my apartment for a bit.” I straighten up, and stick my hands in my pockets. “It cool if I crash here for a bit?”

“’Course,” he says, stepping aside to let me in. When I brush past him I can feel him put his hand on my back, between my shoulders. The door clicks shut behind me and he guides me to the couch. I flop onto it and he asks if I want a drink.

“Naw,” I rub my eyes. If I had a drink now I’d get hammered real quick. I’m exhausted. I was up late doing paperwork. Much to my dismay I’ve discovered that being an undercover cop requires more paperwork than I expected. I’ve got reports to file, expenses to claim, not to mention that stack of mug shots from Milwaukee that Holdaway wants me to look over. I haven’t looked at ‘em yet, but they’re there.

 “You look beat.” He says. “You should go back home and sleep.”

I shrug from where I’m laying on the couch. “Can’t sleep. It’s too closed in there right now.”

 “Want some company?” he asks.

“Mmm,” I hum. “Sure.”

I lift my head for a moment so White can sit. I rest my head on his thigh and I can feel him reach to grab the TV remote. “Workin late or something last night?” he asks.

“Or something,” I say. He puts a hand on my neck and traces the line of my jaw with his thumb. I make a little noise and he smiles. He doesn’t press me on why I didn’t sleep last night, which is welcome. I’m too scattered to think of a good lie. He knows that we shouldn’t pry into each other’s lives anyway. If I wanna tell him, he’ll listen but if I don’t, he won’t ask. And that’s alright with me.

The TV comes to life with a faint buzz. I watch the screen for a bit but I’m not really watching. I’m not even sure what’s on. White flips through the channels. The whole time he’s still got his hand on me. He massages my neck, then rubs my shoulder a bit, then he’s got his hand on my hip and he’s just touching me. It’s real nice and his skin is warm. His hands are kinda calloused but he’s always gentle with me unless I ask otherwise.

“You can sleep here if you want,” White says. “I’m not going anywhere tonight.”

I wonder if he’s free cuz I showed up or if he wasn’t doing something anyway. I don’t know what he does when I’m not around, I don’t really think about it much. We don’t spend every single day together but we are together a lot. He and I both know that we’ve got lives outside of the job and when we need to do our own thing we can do it without question. But of all the places I coulda gone, all the things I coulda done to get some air from my apartment, all the people I coulda talked to, I come here. To his place.

“You good?” he asks. His fingers are tracing through the hair on my stomach now. It kind of tickles but I don’t tell him to stop.

“Yeah,” I tell him. My eyes are starting to slide shut. I’m so fuckin tired but goddamn if I’m not getting a little hard. White’s not even trying to start anything but here I am with a fuckin boner. I can’t stop thinking about his hands, and how they feel on me, and how his mouth tastes and how his voice sounds when we’re in bed.

I can hear him laugh and I look up, opening one eye. He’s got his head tilted a little and he reaches with his other hand to push my hair back. “You look too tired for that,” he says with a grin.

My hard on is very visible in my jeans. My face flushes hot and I kinda wiggle in his lap. Before I can say anything about it, White’s unbuttoning my jeans and pulling the fly down.  He slips his hand in my pants and grabs me through my boxers. “Any objections?” he says.

“No,” I say. He’s rubbing me slow, almost lazy. I arch my hips forward but he tells me to relax, that he’s got this. “Daddy’s gonna make it all good?” I ask teasingly.

He swats my forehead with his free hand. “Don’t start anything you can’t finish,” he growls, but his eyes are light. I reach up blindly and grab his crotch. I can feel him through his jeans, he’s hard too, but he pushes my hand away. “No, baby,” he says, “later.”

That’s something that kills me about White. He genuinely wants to take care of me. It makes my chest hurt because I know how this game fucking ends. Him in custody and me testifying against him in court. I try to shake the thoughts from my head. I don’t wanna think about it right now. I concentrate on White, on his hand, on his breathing, on how warm he is. He’s tugging on my jeans so I lift my hips to slip them down and he takes my cock out. I can’t stop a tiny moan as he grabs my dick. He’s still goin slow. He stops for a minute and licks his palm. I watch him do it and he knows I’m watching. He drags his tongue over his palm a few times, coating it with spit, pretending not to see my reaction. My cock twitches and he wraps his hand back around it.

“Oh,” I murmur, jerking my hips forward. He’s building his pace, speeding up just a bit.

“Love it when you make noise,” he says, pumping his hand faster. “Love to hear you happy. Goddamn.”

I am making noise. I didn’t realize it but I am. I’m panting and whining cuz he’s going faster. I clutch at the couch and my fingers scratch at the material and fuck he’s so good. He’s heat and friction, he’s motherfuckin _dynamite_ —

White stops suddenly. I gasp and tears prick my eyes. “Oh god,” I moan. “Please Daddy, please, please.” I know he likes being called that and deep down I kinda get a kick outta it too but I would never admit that to anyone.

“It’s alright,” he ruffles my hair. “You’re good, sweetheart. You’re good. Don’t worry. We’re going slow tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” I whimper. I don’t wanna go slow, not at all, but my body is trembling and I wouldn’t be much use for anything else. I am dead fuckin tired, and I can feel it creeping in on the corners of my arousal. White takes my cock again and now he’s talking while he strokes and fuck his voice is so goddamn satisfying.

“Baby boy,” he’s saying, “My beautiful baby. You’re so handsome and you don’t even know it.”

I swallow a loud moan and put my hand out to hold on to his. I need something to anchor myself with. He feels so good on my cock I’m gonna blank out if he don’t keep me with him. He’s still talking to me and I’m getting close. He says something about what he’ll do to me when I’m feeling better and holy _fuck_ I cum all over his hand.

I expect him to get the Kleenex from the side table but he licks his hand clean. I’m hazing out by this point but my cheeks are still flushed red. “You didn’t hafta,” I mumble but he just shakes his head.

Clumsily, I pull my jeans back up. “I could do you,” I offer, but he pushes my head back down into his lap and says no.

“Take a nap,” he says.

\--

I wake up in a bed. I look around blearily. Still at White’s place. I stretch out cuz he’s not in bed with me. I let myself lay spread out on the bed for a few minutes and try to remember when I woulda moved from the couch to here. I’m stripped to my boxers and my clothes are a puddle on the floor. I have vague memories of White shaking me awake and telling me to go to the bedroom. I was really fuckin tired yesterday, then. Kinda feels like a dream. I heave myself out of the bed and scrub my hands over my face. I feel a million times better. There’s sun strained through the curtains so I must have slept through the night. I’m a little disoriented but that’ll pass. I pull my jeans on but leave my shirt on the floor. I go to the kitchen and White’s there, drinking coffee and flipping through a newspaper. He glances up at me and smiles.

“Mornin, sunshine.”

“Hey. Any more coffee?”

He nods towards the coffee maker. “Fresh pot.”

The clock on the stove says that it’s 8am. I slept a solid ten hours or so. I pour myself a cup of coffee and lean on the counter. White’s skimming the paper but he keeps looking back at me. “What?” I finally ask.

“Just thinkin how good you look after sleeping in my bed all night.”

I raise my eyebrows and lift the cup of coffee in a salute. “You’re looking pretty good yourself.” And he is. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and dark wash jeans and his hair is combed back but he looks casual and comfortable. He’s at home in his skin and that’s really novel for me to see. I don’t think that I’ve ever felt ‘at home’ with myself, even if I wasn’t doin undercover work. But White almost feels like home. I take a hurried gulp of coffee to cut that thought off and get a burned tongue for my troubles.

White laughs. “It’s hot. Careful.”

“Ha, thanks,” I say, rolling my eyes at him.

He’s smiling and pushes back from the table but stays sitting. “C’mere,” he says.

I find myself going towards him but I’m not thinking about it. I just do it. _Dangerous, Freddy, that’s dangerous,_ I say to myself. I should always question what he tells me, but I can’t seem to force myself to do it this time. White takes the coffee mug from my hand and places it on the table. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to give me a kiss. “Glad you stayed over this time,” he says after a few moments.

“Yeah.” I never stay the whole night with him. I hadn’t meant to last night either, at least that’s what I tell myself, I only wanted to get out of my apartment for awhile. I swing one of my legs over his and straddle him. He looks surprised (not as surprised as I am at myself) and pleased and his eyes are bright. He’s holding me steady by the waist and he’s kissing my neck and he bites my ear.

“Hey,” I say, “I gotta pay you back for last night,”

“No you don’t,” he says, pressing his lips against my chest. “You don’t ever gotta pay me back. That’s not what we’re about.”

I wonder what we are about. We don’t even know each other’s names. “I want to, though.”

White smiles again. He looks good when he smiles. “If you insist.”

I grind my ass on his crotch and grab his shoulders to balance myself. He’s squeezing my ass and I look him right in the eyes. He breathes out something that sounds like ‘goddamn’, and I can already feel his erection. “We’re gonna tip this chair,” he says.

“Bedroom?” I suggest.

“Look at you, using your head.”

I get off him and we both stand, but he catches me again and kisses me hard. He crushes me against his chest and his nails dig into my back. It feels good, it’s a deep sensation, but I pull away and say, “Bed.”

He takes his shirt off as we head towards his room. He’s in pretty good shape for a guy his age and his chest and shoulders are still muscled. He’s strong, and that’s something I dig about him. He’s physically strong but he’s strong other ways too. I dunno how to explain it, but he can keep me grounded even though I’m a fuckin wreck sometimes.

I’m on my hands and knees on the bed and he’s pressing his fingers into me and I’m moaning low, arching my back and spreading my legs more. He’s got lube from the bedside table and I brace myself with my forearms. When he pushes into me, I cry out. Not cuz it hurts, no he’s always watchful about that, but because it’s just what I want right now.

He calls me sweetheart and baby and he’s got his hand in my hair, grabbing it and pulling me up and back. He kisses my neck and my shoulders and he’s hitting me right where it’s good. He’s dark and chocolate and salt water taffy and whiskey but most importantly he’s _mine._

I wonder how that would look in the unfinished report I left on my couch back home. I wonder how quick I’d be fired. White’s hands and mouth bring me back to the present. He’s jerking me off while he pounds me, and he’s whispering in my ear. I’m talkin too, saying whatever comes to mind; saying how strong he is and how I want him to _rail me_ and how I don’t wanna walk proper after.

He promises me whatever I want.

I wonder if I’ll sleep in his bed for the second time in a row tonight.  


End file.
